Miscellaneous Cryptocurrencies
(rename page later, created by spam user) Multiplexor The coin developers claim that this coin will form the backbone of the first ever quantum non-deterministic block-based network. Instead of having a single ledger/chain, each node keeps their own private ledger/chain and transactions are verified through local networks, which track the chains of all interacting nodes and miners who store and audit these transactions to gain fees for either storage or for identifying transaction fraud and receiving a bounty. When an audit smart-contract is initiated, the network is able to compare the transaction claimed by the node(s) being audited with the stored records of the transaction in the local network's recent history. Much like an automated taxation system, transaction fees on the network can then be minimised through effectively supporting the audit system by keeping records of all of your transactions legitimate and organized. This incentive for a 'tax return' can be fine-tuned to minimise the incentive to defraud the network, and/or they can focus on giving great enough incentives to miners to track and identify fraud in the audit process that they believe fraud will be naturally eliminated through force. The networks then diverge completely in how they may choose to form their audit processes and rewards systems within the network (they form their own sub-network and nanoeconomy). Each sub-network can be represented as a set of frequencies, much like a musical chord or chord progression, or scale, depending on the type of network rules and values that are being upheld. Benefits Blockmeshing is a radical shift away from traditional accounting models, because it no longer guarantees deterministic balancing of the global ledger. Instead, a sort of 'probable ledger' is formed through Bayesian Interference Modelling which predicts the true ledger as a weighted average of the individual sub-ledgers that are maintained by the networks. These sub-networks are free to encode whatever private information they desire on their private ledgers, as long as they provide a system to be audited and track that fraud is not being perpetrated. The nodes in the network are, likewise, free to encrypt their own private ledger to ensure that the public are not privy to their personal transactions, but still produce the necessary information for an audit (transaction values - a must to track global balances - and some form of verifiable 'hash' of the private transaction record which is then hashed by the receiving node using 1: their private key; along with 2: a timestamp signifying the time the new hash was been successfully mined. In this way, a node is only able to fabricate a transaction if they can also ensure that their new transaction will behave the same way under the hash function of the receiving node. The probability of finding a new transaction that produces the same output as the original transaction can be made arbitrarily small simply by choosing a long enough hash output. By adding the second layer, the probability is made exponentially smaller AGAIN, removing any feasible potential for a brute force attack. The only way to falsify the record would be if the attacker knows the private key of the receiver, or is able to guess it by reverse-engineering the hash function output and tracking what the seed must have been. In order to prevent either of these attacks, the Multiplexor network uses multi-layered hashing to produce Nth-Order hash values that have passed through complex algorithms decided in real time by other hashes, exponentiating the difficulty of any tracing of the patterns simply by encoding the problem in a much noisier environment in a probability sense. These multiplexed encryption networks are produced by the nodes themselves, forming a Nanoeconomy of miners, creators, producers and auditors. All working within their own guilds and factions of auditing/mining/production/creation as well as their own tribes and clans based on beliefs and values that span across all these networks. The coin of Multiplexor will not be valued. It will be free. Merely limited in the rate at which you can claim it, and hence strictly requires proof of identity to access (to prevent simple numbers fraud). This flow rate will prevent serious fraud, and sets limits for the possibility of large scale fraud (a node always submits the value of their transactions for hashing, hence these values can immediately be audited relative to the node's flow rate and judge whether they are capable of spending at this rate). Essentially your flow is limited by the sum of your 'free-flow' (provided free of charge to all users) and your 'network-flow' (the flow of transactions that you carry out on your Nanoeconomic networks - sometimes yielding surplus flow or othertimes reducing your net flow through a deficit). Selfkey https://selfkey.org/ 2018 https://bitscreener.com/screener/overview?timeframe=1w&f=mkt_gt_1m https://bitscreener.com/coins/stox - Rocketing up right now. https://www.stox.com/ https://www.sumokoin.org/ Category:Cryptocurrency